highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Sword
390ff022.png|The first Holy Sword to be seen in the anime. 0009a.jpg|The first Holy Sword to be seen in the manga. The Holy Swords (聖剣 Seiken) are weapons infused with holy power, most of which were forged by the original God. Summary There are two types of Holy Swords in High School DxD: # Holy Sword.png High School DxD - 03 - Large 31.jpg Bscap0081.jpg The first type of Holy Swords are the mass produced light swords used by exorcists to exorcise Devils and Fallen Angels. As the name suggests, these swords have blades made from solid light. #The second type of Holy Swords are the "true" Holy Swords wielded by legendary heroes, such as Excalibur and Durandal. Unlike the normal light swords, "true" Holy Swords choose their wielders and only one person in a decade or so gets chosen. The Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith has the ability to create Holy Swords but they are inferior to the real ones. Abilities As the Holy Sword uses holy power as its source, it is extremely powerful against Devils and Fallen Angels. A small scratch from Holy Swords are enough to cause lethal damage to Devils and Fallen Angels. However, only a select few with the inborn ability (stated to be a large amount of light attribute) have the capability to wield a "true" Holy Sword. Holy Swords that are broken can be reforged as long as the core is intact, as shown in the case of Excalibur. It is also possible for two different Holy Swords to be fused into one, as in the case of Ex-Durandal. Each Holy Sword has great offensive powers when compared against a normal sword. Especially those forged by the God of the Bible and the Kusanagi. Holy Swords These are the Holy Swords of legend. Excalibur Excalibur is one of the two Holy Swords wielded by the Legendary King of Heroes, King Arthur Pendragon, of Camelot. It was broken in the war long ago and reforged into seven swords through alchemy and two of the blades were each stored by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church. In Volume 3 of the light novels, Kokabiel and his men stole an Excalibur from each Church. Shortly after stealing Irina's sword, the four stolen Excaliburs were temporarily fused into one by Valper Galilei. The fused Excalibur (wielded by Freed Sellzen) was broken by the combined forces of Yuuto's Sword of Betrayer and Xenovia's Durandal. The broken fragments were then retrieved by Irina back to the Church to be reforged. The Excalibur fragments under the Orthodox Church were later fused into the Durandal as "Control Parts" (制御パーツ) for Xenovia, who was still unable to fully master the Durandal, to help protect the Peace Treaty between the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels from terrorists and outside forces. Even shattered, the Excalibur Fragments were more powerful than the Holy Swords of Blade Blacksmith, or the Demon Swords of Sword Birth. Though they were less powerful than the Holy Demonic Swords of Sword Birth. The known Excaliburs are Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Ruler, and Excalibur Blessing. Currently all the Excalibur Swords are fused into the Durandal. Durandal Durandal is a Holy Sword that was previously wielded by the Paladin of the Holy Roman Emperor Charlamagne: Roland. Roland had used the sword to fight an army of 100,000 men. It is a Holy Sword that is said to be on par with the original Excalibur. It is a sword with destructive powers that cannot be compared. It is the main weapon of Xenovia; however due to the sword's immense strength as shown by Roland, she has yet to fully master it. The Durandal was later upgraded into the Ex-Durandal (エクスデュランダル Ekusu-Dyurandaru) using the remaining Excalibur fragments which function as a form of sheath. The Excalibur fragments can also be temporarily separated and materialized as additional swords for Xenovia's use. The Ex-Durandal was shattered in Volume 11 by Cao Cao, using one of the True Longinus' Seven Treasures, but was repaired and fully completed after gaining the final Excalibur fragment that was previously owned by Arthur Pendragon. Ascalon Ascalon is a Holy Sword previously wielded by Saint George, the Dragon-killing Saint. Unlike the other Holy Swords, Ascalon specializes in killing Dragons, and is named the Dragon Slayer (龍退治の剣（ドラゴンスレイヤ Doragon Sureiyā). It was passed to Issei in Volume 4 of the novels by the Archangel Michael as a sign of peace between the Three Factions. However, members of each faction had to use various spells, alchemy and powers to allow Issei to wield it without being damaged by the sword's Dragon Slayer attribute. The sword is usually stored in the Boosted Gear and can be summoned in battle. Issei, however, rarely uses the sword and mostly lends it to Xenovia during fights. Caliburn Caliburn, also known as Collbrande, is the other Holy Sword wielded by King Arthur. The Sword in the Stone known as the Holy King Sword (聖王剣 SeiŌken). It is the most powerful Holy Sword to be created, possessing sharpness and destructive powers that surpasses even that of Excalibur and Durandal. It is currently owned by Arthur Pendragon, the descendant of original King Arthur. Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") is a Holy Sword that rivals the original Excalibur, Durandal and Caliburn. It is also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). Like the other four Holy Swords, it comes from the heavens, its legend as crucial in Japan as Excalibur and Caliburn are in Britain. Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi is found inside the body of an eight-headed Dragon called the Yamata no Orochi. The holy sword serves as one of the Imperial Regalia, it appears in the short-story published on Dragon Magazine. Trivia References Category:Holy Sword Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Weapons Category:Browse Category:Mythological Figures